Living With Foes and maybe friends
by Maiku-Saiyukimoto
Summary: Schwartz is forced to live with Weiss. Their home was burned down. Living with a foe may not be easy. Whats with Aya? Seems to me he has been keeping something from his teammates and when Schu finds out, trouble begins...
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo all! Maiku is back! You see my computer at home is not working at the moment... but it should be up and running in no time! So I am using a family member's comp. (bless them) to type out my latest Weiss ficcy. I know, I know that maybe I shouldn't start a new fic while I am still in the middle of writing one, but I am having major writers block on "A Chibi Camping Trip" and others. So sit back and try to enjoy this please!**

"Talking" /Telepathy/

It was what you would call an average day at the Weiss household. Ignoring the fact that Schwartz would be staying over for awhile. Apparently they all saw through their killing ways and agreed to live with one another. Well, actually Schwartz had their home burn down. When Farf made brownies and left them unattended when "Buffy" came on.

**   
Sure they were upset the brownies burned, and they no longer had a home with all their stuff. Luckily there was an upside to this situation. Two as a matter O' fact. One, they were alive. Thank all that was holy they were alive. Two, they didn't have the blinding pain in their eyes when their neighbor roamed around his house, in a towel, singing, with the blinds open.**

**   
Neways let's get back on track...**

**   
Nagi asked Omi if they could stay over until they were able to find a new home. Being secret friends for awhile Omi, of course, said yes. Schwartz and Weiss were in the mission room and all was quiet. So quiet it made ears to the point of bleeding. I don't think that's even possible, so you can see my point on how quiet it was.**

**   
Omi looked around the room to see Aya glaring at a smirking German. Something was going on between Farf and Ken, but he didn't really understand. Yohji was smoking those death sticks, and Brad was so used to these kinds of weird silences that he made it a habit to carry a book with him everywhere.**

**   
Omi looked over at Nagi just to have him staring straight back. He then decided to break the silence with a hammer- or by saying "Who's hungry?"**

**   
A now perked up Ken replied "Oh! I want fun shapes mac and cheese!"**

**   
There was a long pause...**

**   
"Cheese!" Farf shouted.**

**   
"Macaroni is good." Yohji pointed out, inhaling more smoke.**

**   
Omi clapped his hands together. "Macaroni it is then. Nagi will you help me out in the kitchen?"**

**   
Nagi nodded his head and walked towards the kitchen when Schuldig grabbed his arm and raised a brow.**

**   
/Remember this is Weiss. Let's not get to relaxed, okay?/**

**   
Schu used his telepathy so the members of Weiss wouldn't hear what they were talking about and be nosey.**

**   
Nagi gave a slightly disgusted face. /I know. You don't have to remind me. Omi and I are good friends. We wouldn't betray each other with out any given reason, or our own teams./**

**   
With that Nagi pulled away and walked over to the room to help Omi.**

**   
Schuldig heaved a sigh. "Why do teens have to be so stubborn?" he thought.**

**   
Aya leaned further into the couch. "Having trouble dealing with you're team, Master Mind?"**

**   
Farf and Ken were looking at Aya, then to Schu to see how he would respond.**

**   
"Please." Schuldig scoffed "You have no idea what we were thinking. I'm the telepath."**

**   
"True." Ken stated. He and Farf were now looking back and forth at them like it was a tennis game.**

**   
"That may very well be..." Aya began "But, I can read you like an open book."**

**   
Aya stood up and briskly walked by Schuldig and went upstairs. Everyone was quiet until they heard Aya's room close.**

**   
Brad was the first to speak "Ouch, even I didn't see that coming..."**

**   
"Mein gott..." Schu's mouth was gapping.**

**   
"Food! Come on guys!" Yelled Omi.**

**   
Farf and Ken skipped, yes skipped, into the kitchen. Brad set his book aside, pushed Schu's jaw back in place and left for boxed food with artificial powdered cheese cooked in the microwave.**

**   
Yummy, sounds appetizing...**

**   
Shaking his head Schuldig followed a strutting Yohji into the kitchen.**

Soon everyone but Aya, who is still in his room, was gathered around the table passing macaroni.

**   
"How come Aya isn't eating with us?" Nagi questioned.**

**   
"That guy is just weird. I bet he doesn't even eat, some kind of alien..." Schuldig said as he pondered his theory more.**

**   
"Come to think about it, I don't think I ever saw Aya eat." Yohji said.**

**   
Ken nodded in agreement with cheese all over his face.**

**   
"I guess that is a little odd..." Omi started "Whenever we eat he goes up to his room to 'clean his sword'."**

**   
"I'll go get him. I know I said that that he might be and alien and such, but aliens get hungry too, right?" Schuldig said and got up and headed upstairs.**

There was a noise. Someone talking. Schuldig could barely hear it.

**   
"...sure! Thank you...yes...okay...you...silly..."**

**   
"What's that?" Schuldig thought "Is that Aya?"**

**   
Schu tiptoed down that hall and gently pulled down on Aya's door knob. Being the sneaky person he was, Schuldig peeked inside his room to see something that would change his opinion on Aya forever...**

**   
TBC?**

Well, what do you guys think about this chapter? I am practicly begging for you to review! Please do! Please! Thanks for reading!

**   
Maiku Saiyukimoto**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I am very happy! I got some reviews! Well I must please the crowd so here is chapter 2 of "Living with Foes and maybe friends" (realizes that it is a very corny title)   
**

**"Talking" /Telepathy/   
**

**Right there, in all its glory was the biggest blackmail that could ever be told. Aya, the silent, stiff, and death glaring king was having a tea party....with stuffed animals... did I happen to mention the tea party?   
**

**Yes, you all may be shocked and appalled, but Schu was about to faint on the floor. Which he did when Aya stood up and was wearing a frilly pink dress.   
**

**There was a loud thud which brought Aya to a sudden halt to his party.   
**

**He looked outside his door to see Schu on the floor. "Schuldig?" Aya questioned "Oh God... he must have seen me..."   
**

**Aya dived at Schuldig's body and dragged him in his closet then locked it with the fifty locks on his door.   
**

**It was until Aya dressed back in his normal clothes and hid the animals and tea to safely leave the room, when Schu woke up.   
**

**"Dear Lord, what the heck was that?" Schuldig said aloud.   
**

**Before he could answer himself he felt heavy hot breath on the back of his neck.   
**

**"Uhhh... who is there...?" he asked shakily.   
**

**"You ask me who I am?! I am the almighty Suki!" She boomed.   
**

**"Okay, before we continue anymore, you won't play any big roles in the upcoming chapters will you?" Schuldig asked. (He loves the spotlight. He doesn't want anyone to take it from him)   
**

**"Nope! I just appear shortly in this chapter! Unless any of the reviewers still want me in here..."   
**

**"Excellent...So! How long have you been here?" questioned Schu.   
**

**"Oh, let's see... about... five months, I guess." Suki said looking at some scratches on the wall. "Yeah, five months."   
**

**"I see..." Schuldig said. "Wait! How have you been keeping yourself alive all this time?!"   
**

**"Well, I was able to drill a hole in the floor with a wire coat hanger... and-"She was saying until Schu cut her off.   
**

**"I told you no wire hangers!" he yelled.   
**

**Suki gave him a questioning look.   
**

**"Sorry... please continue."   
**

**"Okay... and so I drilled a hold in the floor and once a week this guy named Yohji will throw me a piece of toast.... So.... Yeah."   
**

**Schuldig looked into the toast shaped hole to see Yohji and Brad having an ordinary conversation, Omi and Nagi laughing about something that was on a lab top, Farf and Ken "Ohhhing" and "Ahhhing" at the wonders of a dishwasher, and finally Aya. Oh how so very angry he was at the red haired, katana wielding man.   
**

**Then that angry face cracked a smile, and he snickered, and louder he laughed as he remembered Aya in the frilly pink dress. Schuldig could no longer hold it in as he pounded his fists into the ground at the hilarity of it all.   
**

**Something interrupted his laughter... a cracking sound if you will. The last thing Schuldig could remember was the ground sinking in, and himself going down with it.   
**

**The closet's floor boards broke and fell into the kitchen where everyone else was.   
**

**Suki seemed to be fine, considering she landed on Schuldig (Who by the way is unconscious). She stood up, brushed herself off and looked around the room to find everyone in a state of panic.   
**

**"I'm free? Is this even real? Oh my God! I am free! Whoooo hooooo! Freedom!" Suki shouted.   
**

**Suki looked down and realized she was stepping on a dress. She picked it up and handed it to Aya.   
**

**"I believe this is yours." With that she ran outside to enjoy being free and to get something to eat... I guess.   
**

**Everyone looked at Aya, then Schu, Aya, then Schu, Aya...and so on.   
**

**"Don't just stand there! We gotta help Schuldig!" Omi shouted.   
**

**Brand and Yohji lifted up Schuldig and carried him to the sofa.   
**

**Nagi came into the room with the others "Is Schu okay?"   
**

**"He should be fine, looks like a few bruises and scars." Brad reported.   
**

**"Now that is cleared up, what about the mess in the kitchen?" Yohji asked.   
**

**"We're on it!" Ken shouted as he and Farf marched into the kitchen and began cleaning.   
**

**"Yeah come on guys let's start working some too, okay?" Omi said.   
**

**Everyone nodded but Aya. He was too busy feeling guilty, for he knew that it was kinda his fault.   
**

**"If only I didn't wear that frilly pink dress...." He sniffed a little.   
**

**"Hehe... glad to see you care, Katzchen." Schuldig laughed.   
**

**"Schuldig?"   
**

**TBC?   
**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Makes me happy! rubs eyes   
**

**Gonyos: Glad you think so. Thanks!   
**

**Ranma: Thanks! Well at least you know what happened now!   
**

**RuByMoOn17: I tried to update as soon as I can!   
**

**Hannah: I wrote more! I wrote more! Don't die on me please!   
**

**Black Kitten: Eee! Well now you know too! Sank yuu!   
**

**Hakudoshi-chan: I wondered too...   
**

**HerbleTeaSmoothie: Thanks! Yeah I wish the words weren't in bold too. I think I might have hit a wrong button or something...no Aya isn't an alien....I least that's probably what he wants us to think.   
**

**Manx16: Quick time me! posts chapter Huff huff... Thanks much! Glad you like.   
**

**Mistymiswolf: -pats head- No need to beg. I posted it and now we can all be happy. Thankies! (I will try to start working on A Chibi Camping trip soon too, okay?)   
**

**Elisabeth: It is hilarious?! Really?! Yay! ego rising Thanks!   
**

**Diablo: Why is everyone trying to die on me?! Don't drown! I posted the chapter! Live darn it! By the way... thanks.   
**

**YohjisKarebear: -points to dress- That's what he saw...shakes head He never had a chance....Thanks!   
**


End file.
